Cyborg's birthday and the hyper Robin
by yoyo person
Summary: Its Cyborgs b-day and Robin had some Cake...Houston, We May have a problem
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans if I did I wouldn't be writing Fanfic's**

**_Actions _ "words/speech" _"thoughts"_**

**yes I reposted this but deleted all of my stories for some unknown reason so now I'm reposting them so here ya go**

With Cyborg and BB

_Robin is running around with wood a hammer some nails and stuff_

"When is he gonna stop runnin' around!" Shouted Cyborg

"I don't know Cyborg Hey why don't you do that..."

"NO!" Cyborg cut off beast boy before he could finish his statement

"Hey it worked the first time!" Said BB offended

"Yea but it made him mad the second time, and I for one don't want to end up suspended 100 feet above ground again!" Responded Cyborg

"But we got down didn't we?"

"Only 'cause star was there and she just left on a shopping trip with Raven!"

(A/N: Raven went to get away from Hyper Robin)

"Since when does Raven go shopping?" Asked BB clearly confused

"Since Robin started acting like THIS!" Exclaimed Cyborg

"Hey, and who's fault is that?" Questioned BB

"How was I supposed to know that the reason he didn't eat chocolate was because it got him addicted and really hyper!" Responded Cyborg

**Flashback:**

_Its dark there is whispering, shadows are moving around, then suddenly the lights go on and;_

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CYBORG!"

"Ahh! oh you guys are the best! Hey is that CHOCOLATE cake with WAFFLES!" Exclaimed Cyborg

"Yes! We know it is your favorite! although I do prefer this 'dee-sert' with mustard" Starfire responded

_Cyborg has disgusted look on face, as do the other titans_

"Yea you do that, mean while who wants some Mustard-less cake!" Asks Raven

"and Waffles, don't forget the waffles!" added Cyborg

_everyone gets a slice except for Robin who just cleans his bird-a-rang_

"Hey, get some Robin" says BB

"No thanks I cant eat chocolate" responds Robin

"Why are you allergic?"

"No I just cant"

"Oh come on its really good!"

"Sorry, but no"

_We hear his stomach rumble_

"Come on tummy says you're hungry!"

"Beast boy I cant!"

"Fine!"

_Beast boy leaves and goes and talks to Cyborg who nods ok_

_Cyborg comes up behind Robin and strikes a conversation _

_While beast boy gets a piece of cake,_

_Then when Cyborg makes Robin talk BB shoves it in Robin's mouth, Robin struggles but finally eats it, _

There that was good wasn't it Robin!

_His eyes go all big _

_Then all small _

_Then normal and finally hypnotized _

"Uhh, Robin are you ok?" asks BB worried

_Then, he's gone_

"Hey where did Robin go?"

_Both look towards the cake where Robin is devouring it and grin_

"Well, job's done!" says Cyborg

"Yeah I bet he's really happy we gave him a piece of that cake!" Responds BB

Little did they know how much that piece of cake was going to cost them...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

Well how'd you like it?

It's my first fic so please don't kill me!

I'm open for suggestions

So feel free to give them to me

Oh and I want reviews too!

Good ones!

Or bad I don't really care

Just Review!


	2. The Holyness of the remote

Disclaimer: hello there thank you to all my reviewers! oh yea the thing clears throat I...Do...NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT! own Teen Titans although it is on my sisters wish list.

well here is my second chappie: The Holiness of the Remote

Enjoy!

Last time on Cyborg's b-day and the hyper Robin

"Hey where did Robin go?"

_Both look towards the cake where robin is devouring it and grin_

"Well, job's done!" says Cyborg

"Yeah I bet he's really happy we gave him a piece of that cake!" Responds BB

Little did they know how much that piece of cake was going to cost them...

this time:

the rest of the titans continued their celebration until they heard a scream followed by a crash and hysterical laughter, all coming from the main room so they all rushed over expecting an attack or something similar, what they found was a figure giggling in the darkness of the room some one turned on the lights and the figure was revealed as, Robin who squealed then jumped over and behind the couch where he attempted to hide without much success then looked at the rest of the team and shouted "NO! you will not steal my shiny thing! It should be worshiped! It should be cared for! Behold! The holiest thing to ever grace you with its presence!" and he held up a silver remote then shoved it in the other titans faces saying "LOOK AT IT! WORSHIP IT! NO TOUCHING THE HOLY REMOTE! ha ha, ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha" (A/N incase you cant tell this is my way of making him laugh hysterically)

"Friend Robin, why do you claim that this remote is...special?"

"No...Not special...never special...DO NOT TAUNT THE REMOTE! it is far more powerful than you! observe with a push of a holy button it commands something much bigger than itself to do its bidding!" Robin aims the remote at their big screen TV and the TV turns on. "see! It is _NOT _ special! it is **_THE_** **_powerful_**, **_holy_** Remote! Do not underestimate **_THE _**Remote!"

"Dude calm down! It's just a remote! you know Cyborg looses it all the time It becomes my chew toy every now and then and..." Raven Starfire and Cyborg all glare at Beast Boy "What!"

"all right then besides that whole chew toy part Beast boy does have a point. It is nothing special, just a thing invented so Guys wouldn't have to stand up just to change the channel or fix the volume and stuff." commented Cyborg

"Well IF you cant see how holy it is then you shouldn't be allowed to even look at it!" and he ran off again the rest of the titans following him, Amusement written on their faces and all had similar thoughts in their heads "this is perfect blackmail material"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

ok I know

this seems pointless and I hope, incase you all haven't realized this yet, that you know that when I started this I was on a sugar high and I seriously don't know where this is going I have an idea but yea any ways review and I will up date I already have chappie 3 written

Always and Forever

yoyo person


	3. The building commenced and the sacrifice...

Hi I have returned to make you all laugh at my stupidity

and stupidity it is I have issues

anyways

I don't own the Titans My sister wishes I did but I don't

**Last time on This Fanfic**

"Well IF you cant see how holy it is then you shouldn't be allowed to even look at it!" and he ran off again the rest of the titans following him, Amusement written on their faces and all had similar thoughts in their heads "this is perfect blackmail material"

**This Time **_Ch 3 The Building commenced and the sacrificed Gamestation_

"Dude, where'd he go?" asked BB

" I dunno he sure is fast for a little guy" said Cyborg

"Friend Raven can you use your abilities to find him so we wont have to exhaust ourselves doing it the hard way?"

"I could but..."

_CRASH THUMP BANG OW! _

"what was that?" BB stupidly asked

"Never mind Raven I think we found him"

_The titans head back into the main room only to find Robin quickly moving and building something out of wood while destroying the roof and walls simultaneously_

"Friend Robin, what are you doing?"

"Building...Cant..." _twitch _ "talk..." _twitch _"must ...Finish..." _twitch_

_and he continues to work_

"he's only been working for like...less than five minutes and he's already destroyed the roof and..."

Cyborg cut BB off saying

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOO! where is the TV! where are my games!"

_Robin looked up from his working and very calmly replied_

"TV? Games?"

"you know that little box that..."

"oh you mean the entertainment boxes! I sacrificed them to The Remote. His holiness requested entertainment"

_Cyborg and BB looked like this _**:o **and **0.0**

_and Robin continued working _

_Cyborg and Beast Boy shouted at the same time_

"My Games/His Games! NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!"

"alright" Cyborg shouted "enough is enough!"

_Cyborg grabs a frying pan that magically appeared then hits Robin upside the head Robin stumbles a bit then sings _"hearts stars and horse shoes...Holy Remote" _then he passes out_

_all of the other titans give Cyborg a weird look and he gives them all the "what" look_

"Well" Cyborg says "What do you think made him act this way?"

"It couldn't of been the cake! we all had it and were all fine! maybe just maybe he's...Possessed!"

_the titans give him a weird look_

" I guess you're right well except for the whole possessed part, now to get Mr. Hyper here to bed"

_Cyborg walks to Robin's room and unceremoniously dumps him on his bed on his way out he spots his Gamestation on the dresser_

"'I sacrificed it to the remote' he says 'it requested entertainment' he says well what about me! its my game station People! Short little brat was probably going to play it on his own keep it and not share! well I'll just hide his punching bag then or better yet... his 'holy Remote' now where is it?"

_and Cyborg exited the room an evil fantasy forming in his head just then Robin stirred..._

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

mwahaha ha ha ha evil aint I?

oh well yea

tell me how you all like it I have to start working on Ch4 soon maybe next year

I am in the process of creating another story titled "Welcome to Jump city" its based on my sisters dream so yea

REVIEW PLZ! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

oh yea and I almost forgot REVIEW!


	4. Its you'r fault!

Hey there sorry for the delay But decided that My fic was wrong I guess so they deleted them still not sure why though oh well so here's my fourth chapter

**LAST TIME:**

_Cyborg walks to Robin's room and unceremoniously dumps him on his bed on his way out he spots his Gamestation on the dresser_

"'I sacrificed it to the remote' he says 'it requested entertainment' he says well what about me! its my game station People! Short little brat was probably going to play it on his own keep it and not share! well I'll just hide his punching bag then or better yet... his 'holy Remote' now where is it?"

_and Cyborg exited the room an evil fantasy forming in his head just then Robin stirred..._

**_THIS TIME:_ **

_Cyborg went to his room and exactly two seconds later Robin Awoke._

_Robin Decided that he was hungry so he made a perilous journey to the kitchen to look into the "magic cold Box" that kept things cold AKA the refrigerator._

_inside the refrigerator he found some leftover cake, chocolate milk and triple chocolate Brownies! (A/N this is my idea of a snack ok! so leave me alone!)_

_as soon as Robin finished eating his food His eyes went all big _

_Then all small _

_Then normal and finally hypnotized _

_and once again the normal spiky haired youth that takes life too seriously was transformed in to a Brainless Servant to The Remote_

_and once again he was gone and building his fort for the holy remote_

_the other titans awoke to the sounds of the tower being demolished from the inside and they all rushed to where the attack was taking place except there was no attack just Robin once more displaying public hate towards the walls and roof of the tower_

_the girls shrugged and decided that they would deal with this at the adequate time, which was certainly NOT three o' clock in the Morning, and returned to their rooms to go back to sleep _

_Cyborg and BB looked at each other and nodded then Cyborg did his little trick of pulling a frying pan out of nowhere and hitting a poor unsuspecting Robin upside the head with it_

"HOLY REMOTE!" Robin shouted "help your poor servant!"

"its just a matter of time before he passes out" Cyborg told BB while Robin was teetering andtrying to regain his balance

_Inside Robin's head_

_"since when does the world spin and since when is there a rattling in my head? answer me Holy Remote! please answer this lowly servant!"_

Robin hears a voice in his head that tells him

_"they did this to you my son, hurt them for hurting you!"_

_"I obey my master" _

end of conversation in Robin's head

Cyborg was wrong Robin did not pass out but instead got infuriated with the two males that were standing before him Robin charged and before either BB or Cyborg knew what was going on both were outside tied to a pole on the roof suspended 500 ft above sea level and to make maters worse BB had his hands tied to himself so that he couldn't turn into a bird and escape

"How did we get here again?" Cyborg asked BB

"I don't know wasn't it your Idea to hang from a pole in the middle of the night with no way up or down?"

"Dude! why would I want to do that!"

" do you have any other explanation as to why were here?"

"I don't know hey you're part Bat maybe that part of you over took you and you decided to sleep outside hanging from a pole to feel more at one with your animal side!"

"YOU'RE CRAZY! WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT! besides Bats are nocturnal"

Cyborg had a puzzled look on his face

BB sighed and explained

"nocturnal means that they are awake at night"

"I know that I just didn't know you knew!"

"Well I...HEY! are calling me stupid"

"now what makes you say that?" Cyborg said smiling

"you are one evil robot"

"that's _Mr_. Evil _Cyborg_ to you Beast _BOY_"

"oh that was low, low and cold"

"was it? or is your little brain just not smart enough to comprehend!"

"that makes no sense!"

"Exactly!"

"well at least I am not the one who got us in to this mess!"

"oh yea sure blame it on the guy with the half metal body!"

"fine then I think I will!"

"fine!"

"fine!"

"..."

"you know you did get us into this mess!"

"I did not would you shut up already! hey cant you turn into a bird or something?"

"yes but my arms are tied up in this self adjusting rope!"

"which means?"

"I cant transform!"

Beast boy and Cyborg continued their little battle

seemingly forgetting that they were 500 ft. above sea level and suspended above sharp pointy rocks.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**_NEXT_ TIME ON THIS FIC...**

will BB and Cy ever get down?

when will Robin Stop running around?

What exactly was in that cake?

and will the Titans give me any Cake?

oh I hope they will share their cake!

well there you have it now

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! and I almost forgot the one thing that I want is a couple people that are really kind to REVIEW! lol so yea REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	5. Pink elephants

hey people sorry for this long wait! well sorry to those of you who care annywhosies I don't feel like making up excuses so I didn't update but im doing it now ok? ok so here is the ummm uhhh hmmm FIFTH! ha ha here is the fifth chappie of this story enjoy

Disclaimer: me no owny you no suey and we all give cookies to the reindeer and me(im the purple reindeer with the yoyo on its back!) feeeeeeeed meeeee! oh and me no own teen titans

**_Last time: _**Beast boy and Cyborg continued their little battle

seemingly forgetting that they were 500 ft. above sea level and suspended above sharp pointy rocks.

_**This time: **_

"I'll kill you!"

"not if I kill you first!"

"well you wont cause you have your hands all tied up!"

"yea well if you kill me you'll die too cause you'll fall so ha!"

"fall? what do you mean fall? why would I... OMG! what is the floor doing all the way down there!"

"and you call me slow"

"are you calling me stupid!"

"Now what makes you say that?" said BB evilly

Cyborg glares at BB

"you stole my line!"

"did not, I was just borrowing it!"

"Same difference!"

"is not!"

"is too"

"Is not"

"is too!"

With Raven

_those dolts are interrupting my meditation!..._

_grrr its so hard to concentrate..._

_those two will pay if they don't stop this soon..._

"THAT'S IT!"

raven stomped out of her room and went and almost broke down Starfire's door,

"Starfire I have a favor to ask of you"

"what is it friend raven?"

"go find the dolts and make them shut up! they are ruining my concentration!"

_and my meditating time is my happy time! oh the pink elephants the floating sweets the hot guys..._

"oh sure friend Raven, I will go find them, you get back to your meditating, and maybe tomorrow we can go to the mall of shopping?"

_well if it will get me away from that hyper active idiot that's tearing down our house_

"sure why not"

With Robin

"yes master I obey"

robin walks to middle of room and starts singing

"im a little teapot short and spout here is my handle and here is my spout when I get all steamed up hear me shout ALL HAIL THE HOLY REMOTE! OR FACE MY WRATH!"

With Cyborg and Beast boy

"so um uh what are we doing here again?"

"oh I don't know maybe trying not to fall to our death!"

"oh right"

"you know that whole 'cut the pole that is holding us with a laser' idea wasn't as good as you made it out to be"

"shut up beast boy at least I _had_ an idea"

"well me not having an idea didn't get us into more trouble than we were already in now did it?"

"yea well...hey is that star?"

"huh? oh yes! HEY STARFIRE! OVER HERE!"

"oh there you are my friends! I have been looking for you everywhere, except well 500 ft above the sea and pointy rocks"

"Please Star don't ask" said both boys as star took hold of the both of them and deposited them on the roof"

with robin

robin is bowing to the remote over and over again while chanting

"all hail the master, all hail the remote, all hail the master, all hail the remote"

when he accidentally presses the on button turning on the TV that was set to the travel channel

"what's that master? you wish to go there? of course master yes I will arrange it and yes I will go eat some more cake, thank you master"

with Raven

_finally some peace and quiet..._

_hmmm too quiet I wonder what the monkey is up to?_

_oh well _

_look at all the pretty pink elephants and the monkeys and the bunnies and and_

_ok ok control yourself your a big girl now _

_you can look at a brownie and not eat it_

raven looks at the brownie on the dresser and bites her bottom lip then shuts her eyes

"arrrrrrrrgh no I cant! I MUST HAVE THAT BROWNIE!"

_ten seconds later_

the brownie is finished and all over ravens face

_man I have poor self control_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**_NEXT_ TIME ON THIS FIC...**

Where is robin planning on going?

What is up with raven and the pink elephants?

Why isn't this chapter as good as the rest?

why do the 1 and the l look so much alike?

And where did I leave my money!

I hope I find my money

ok then even though this chapter wasn't that good I would still like you all to review so if you would please ...

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! oh and please push the nice purplish button that says go right next to the place that says submit review! here ill help!


	6. Story Time!

ITS**_ DISCLAIMER TIME!_**

I do not own the teen titans... I do however own the cake that robin ate, (not that he left any for me!) grumbles

annywhosies i am updating quickly this time see!

no umm uh SIX! ha ha success! no six month wait for you guys this time! ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

_**Last time on this fic:**_

_ok ok control yourself your a big girl now _

_you can look at a brownie and not eat it_

raven looks at the brownie on the dresser and bites her bottom lip then shuts her eyes

"arrrrrrrrgh no I cant! I MUST HAVE THAT BROWNIE!"

_ten seconds later_

the brownie is finished and all over ravens face

_man I have poor self control_

_**THIS TIME!**_

"finally I'm off that pole! now to get some sle..." but Cyborg was interrupted cause

suddenly the alarm went off and everyone runs out of their rooms and into the main room

"Aw man!"

in the main room

a seemingly back to normal robin stands there waiting for everyone to arrive

then as soon as everyone arrives he locks all the doors

"dude what's going on?"

"yea what is going on friend Robin?"

"nothin" robin replied "nothings wrong"

"oh" says Cyborg relieved "well then i guess we can all go to sleep then right?"

"No" robin says "not without a **_BEDTIME STORY!_**"

the titans sweatdrop

"now the holy remote has chosen the story..."

all the titans look scared as robin pulls out a thin orange hard cover book

"GREEN EGGS AND HAM!"

"alright! dude I love that story!"

"yea same here bring it on!"

"I have never heard this story but from what I have heard from readers digest its a good one!"

all the titans give her a weird look

"what?"

"that book is just about the most annoying thing ever!" exclaims raven

"lets begin," starts robin "Green eggs and ham, by Dr. Seuss"

"I am Sam" Robin starts out in a freaky voice "Sam I am" robin continues in the same freaky voice

"That Sam I am that Sam I am I do not like that Sam I am!"

robin says in a high pitched voice "do you like green eggs and ham?" robin asks in a freaky voice...

MANY RHYMES LATER...

"thank you, thank you, Sam I am"

all the titans are seriously freaked out by now, raven looks rather annoyed,

beast boy is hiding in the corner, rocking back in forth in the fetal position,

Cyborg is scared stiff( he cant move) and Starfire looks disappointed

"that wasn't what I was expecting, this book is not good it is not good at all" says Starfire

"is it over? is it over?" asks BB "oh please tell me its over!"

Cyborg is still not moving

"well you just gave a whole new definition to the words story time" Raven adds

"and you've scared these dolts more than i ever could have, good for you!"

_he is freaking me out! ok ok try to leave the room unnoticed keep up the compliments _

_and look for a way out god please don't let him _"read it again!"

all the titans look at her

"read it again? why that's a great idea!"

robin exclaims while the other titans are glaring at Raven

"did i say that out loud?" raven asks

"Ill just ask the holy remote and see what he says!"

everyone is hoping the remote will somehow miraculously say no "he says yes!" but to no avail

"all right everyone gather round!"

when robin sees that no one is listening to him he pulls out a light saber from out of nowhere and threatens everyone

"I SAID GATHER ROUND!"

everyone hurries to grab a place to sit _as far away _from robin as possible

"now now why are we so far away?" robin asks " come closer...or else!"

everyone rushes to sit close to robin as robin pulls out the book again

"good now lets begin, Green Eggs and Ham, by Dr. Seuss"

and in every ones head the same thought is occurring

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, and I used to love this book!"_

a sniffle is heard and robin stops his reading

"THERE WILL BE SILENCE WHILE THE HOLY REMOTE IS ENJOYING HIS STORY TIME

OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!"

robin shouts while the rest of the titans shrink into each other

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" all the titans nod their heads "good now, not in a house not with a mouse..."

and this continued for the rest of the night

"thank you thank you Sam I am" robin read for what had to be the hundredth time that day

"ok guys the holy remote says that its time for bed!"

all the titans cheer

"get a goodnights rest though tomorrow we have to get up at 0500 for the super secret morning work out that the holy remote has planned out!"

"but Dude!" Beast boy whined "its" stops and counts out military time "0455!"

"well then you better get sleeping shouldn't you!"

robin yelled as the titans ran to their rooms to be awakened 5 minutes later by a newly hypered up robin

as soon as the other titans went to their rooms robin picked up the phone

and dialed the travel agency to make a reservation then after being told that they didnt open till 0800

he hung up and went in to the kitchen

_now that they are gone I must go prepare my bathy wathy! but first abit of cake mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm cake! _

robin thought as he ate more cake then decided to let the other titans sleep in for a bit longer

as he picked up his hammer and nails at 0459 and started hammering away at exactly 0500

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**_NEXT _** **TIME ON ** (checks title) **Cyborg's Birthday and the hyper robin? what kind of stupid name is that? what? oh right**

What is up with the Book Green Eggs and Ham?

WHERE IS ROBIN GOING DAMNIT! WHERE!

and why wasnt i invited?

what is this super secret workout that i know nothing about?

still havent found my money...(looks around suspiciously)

and why hasn't that cake run out yet?

WHY!

and now the moment youve all been waiting for...

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
